Dinner Problems
by thothlover
Summary: Summary inside. Slight hint of Yaoi in the end. R


Author: Johanna Bella

Author: Johanna Bella

Title: Dinner problems

Summary: The Organization doesn't know what to have for dinner and Xaldin is NOT in the mood to cook so Xemnas calls forth a meeting, which everyone attends too. But, what happens?

**Dinner Problems**

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temples, how long were they going to argue about what to have for dinner? It had been going on for several hours now but the only member that hadn't said a word was number VII Saix aka The Luna Diviner or the Berserker.

"McDonalds's!" Demyx shouted and giggled and clapped his hands.

"NO! I don't want that stinking stuff!" Lexaeus of all people shouted and immediately Demyx put on a pout and tried to convince him but to no avail. It ended in Demyx putting his face in his hands and sobbing.

"_Poor Demyx, who said Lexaeus had to eat it? Maybe he just wanted a 'Happy Meal' or something, then again, why are we ordering for all of us? Why doesn't each member just get what they want?"_ Saix thought to himself and sighed, he was afraid to bring it up, yes, afraid. The Luna Diviner was **afraid** of bringing something up in a meeting, as if he wasn't weird enough. He was the only member that wasn't and hadn't been _human_ before. No, he'd been a demon and in his own eyes he was **still** a demon, just one without a heart.

"Taco Bell!" "Hell no, Xig! We're having KFC!" Xaldin shouted making Xigbar fly out of his chair, literally. "No, sorry no can do. Stomach gets upset because of those fried chickens lads." Luxord said calmly but got a gust of wind in his face, knocking his cup o' tea out of his hands and to the ground where it smashed into millions of little pieces.

"Pizza!" Axel and Roxas shouted, "NO!" Xemnas, Larxene, Marluxia and Zexion yelled. "Power bar!" Lexaeus yelled getting bored, "That's not a food." The room went quiet for a moment before Luxord spoke again, "Shall we draw cards?" "Fuck no! We know _you_ always win! It's not fair!" Zexion growled. "Burger King." The Cloaked Schemer added shortly after in a clam voice. "Yuck." Demyx protested and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "I want McDonalds!" "You can't have it!" Lexaeus shouted, "Why the hell not?" "It's not healthy!" The Silent Hero wasn't so silent after all, he hardly spoke like that to Demyx and it was upsetting the Melodious Nocturne.

"Pizza Hut!" "KFC!" "McDonalds!" "Chinese Food!" "Power bar!" "Burger King!" "Crumpets!" "Taco Bell!" The shouting continued and no one had noticed that Saix was missing.

**-Elsewhere-**

"One 'Happy Meal' please." _"1.50. Thank you come again."_ "Thanks."

"Yeah, I'll have a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza please." _"15.45. Thank you, enjoy your pizza." _"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll have a Taco with everything." _"4.68 please. Thank you." _"Thanks."

"I want 20 pieces of fried chicken please." _"20 pieces, that's 20.39. Thank you, enjoy." _"Thanks."

"I'll have a whopper and some extra fries to go please." _"8.12. Thanks."_ "Thank you."

"I'll have 2 subs please with lettuce, red union, paprika, cucumber and BBQ sauce and cheese sauce in Parmesan Oregano bread, and I'd like them toasted please." _"That's 6.50. Thank you."_ "Bye."

"I'll have a plate of salad with everything on it to go please." _"That's 5 dollars please. Thank you." _"Thanks."

"I'd like a burrito, British style please with everything but olives." _"That'll be 9.30, thank you."_ "Heh."

"Chinese meal for three please."_ "To go?"_ "Yes." _"That's 7.80, thank you."_ "Thanks."

**-Back at the castle-**

When Saix walked in the others were still arguing, "I'm telling you, I want"- "SEX!" Saix shouted making everyone stop and look down, "Good, now that I have your attention. You foods are at the dinner table." "You made dinner?" "No, I went out." No one said a word but instead just teleported to the dining room and gasped at the sight of their foods. "Yay! I got McDonalds!" Demyx squealed and ran over to his seat, "PIZZA!" Roxas and Axel shouted running toward their seats. "Chinese food, how thoughtful." Marluxia said as he, Larxene and Vexen walked over to it. "Salad bar!" Lexaeus growled and sat down. "Taco Bell! My love!" "Burrito!" "KFC!" Xigbar, Luxord and Xaldin said at the same time and ran over to their foods, "Whopper!" Zexion smiled with joy and ran over to his food as quickly as his short legs would carry him.

Xemnas and Saix watched the other members as they got themselves comfortable and began to eat. "You left the meeting and bought everything that everyone wanted?" Xemnas asked in disbelieve and Saix nodded, "What about"- The Luna Diviner held out the Subway wrapper to the Superior who smiled and put an arm around Saix waist, "Why don't we go eat our subs in my office? The table is far too messy." "Why Xemnas, if we do that I think there won't be any eating involved." Saix teased and the two chuckled but left for Xemnas's office.


End file.
